Vehicle thermal management systems may include climate control systems that use waste heat generated by a combustion engine to aid in warming the passenger cabin. The climate control system redirects the heat to keep windows clear and ensure thermal comfort for passengers. Different engines may require various durations of time to warm up and develop the necessary heat generation to aid in passenger cabin heating.